


Together

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Poly Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Kinda, Other, PWP, Switch!Ellen, Threesome - F/F/M, bottom!Jody, top!bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: After the death of Jody's husband and son, Jody finds comfort in Ellen and Bobby over the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Poly Bingo
> 
> Square: Bobby/Jody/Ellen
> 
> This is the first time I've written M/F smut or anything regarding F/F as well, so I'll appreciate any feedback!

 

It can’t be counted as a good day the first time Jody stood at Bobby and Ellen’s doorstep. She’d been flanked by Sam and Dean and while she looked unperturbed on the outside, Ellen could see past that and knew exactly how she was feeling. Ellen had lost her first husband too, Bobby had lost his wife. They were no stranger to loss and this was no different.

Ellen corralled Jody onto the sofa and said goodbye to Sam and Dean before watching them leave with a cloud of dust in their beloved Impala. Those boys were more than they realised to Ellen and she’d been too close to losing them too.

With the boys gone and Jody curled up on the sofa, Ellen started making coffee before Bobby could start handing out whiskey. She knew that was his answer to loss and grief – not the healthiest but it worked for him at least.

They had spent the evening together, squashed together on one sofa because Ellen knew with a motherly instinct that Jody would want close contact.

*

Years later, Jody still headed over to Ellen and Bobby’s home – which was fast becoming her home too – and squashed herself between them as they watched countless reruns of westerns that neither Jody or Ellen care for much but they satisfy Bobby.

Something had changed, however.

Ellen stroked soothing fingers over Jody’s knuckles as the film went on and Bobby drifted off. Jody let herself sink into Ellen’s side and felt as her warmth seeped into her. She sighed and pressed a kiss into Ellen’s collar bone, gentle and sweet, nothing more.

A hand threaded through Jody’s short hair, ruffling it and making shivers cascade down her spine. The light of the old TV made shadows dance across their features and they both smiled. Ellen snaked her arms around Jody and rested it over her lower belly, fumbling for her belt. Efficiently undoing it, she dipped her hand into her underwear. This time is was burgundy red and lacy, if Ellen looked over Jody’s shoulder instead of pressing killed into her neck, she’d see the short curls of hair down there even in the low light.

Jody was already wet and hot. Ellen pressed her fingers into the folds of wetness and stroked gently. The noise of the TV lowered and Ellen looked up without stopping to see Bobby with remote in hand giving them a wistful smile. The sounds of Jody’s breath hitching and the slick wetness as Ellen caressed her folds.

Ellen moved her hand and Jody let out a gasp as she fingered her clit.

“El... shit.” Jody groaned and Ellen quickened her ministrations pulling Jody closer and closer to the edge.

Ellen huffed a laugh and peppered kisses over Jody’s neck.

“Language. Might mistake ya for being naughty.”

Jody gasped as Ellen pressed particularly hard on her clit making the heat in her stomach increase. She rolled her hips upwards, trying to encourage Ellen to move her hand but she kept it still and hard against her sex.

Bobby distracted Ellen by crawling up the couch behind her and undoing her trousers, pulling them down with her pants to reveal her plump, bare ass. Bobby hummed behind them and Jody caught his eye. He just chuckled lowly before sucking on his fingers and running a hand underneath Ellen. Two thick, confident fingers dipped into Ellen’s vagina and pumped in and out slowly with ease from her wetness. Bobby crowded over the top of her as she upped on all fours keeping a loose hand down Jody’s pants.

Jody was dying. She needed Ellen’s fingers to move, to press and rub her so she could reach release. Her hips twitched as she shuffled her body under Ellen wanting more.

“El... please...” She begged with a whisper.

“Alright, alright, someone’s impatient tonight.” Bobby gave a particularly hard thrust with his fingers and Ellen let out a yelp. She forced herself to stay upright and not fall onto Jody as he carried on his rough fingering.

Jody lifted her upper body to meet Ellen’s lips, sucking desperate kisses from her. Her hands wandered to Ellen’s shirt, undoing the buttons one by one until only her bra was left.

Deftly unclasping it from the back, her breasts fell out and allowed Jody perfect access to her sensitive nipples. She rolled each one between her fingers, enjoying the soft gasps she was elicting.

Jody hummed and pinched them. Ellen arched her back, giving Bobby better access and pressing herself into Jody. Jody took the moment of friction and canted her hips. She could tell Ellen was getting closer to the edge when her breath quickened and timid sighs of pleasure morphed into loud moans only quietened by her lips on Jody’s mouth.

Ellen’s hand found its way back to Jody’s clit and she rubbed with earnest, her juices building more and making it slick and perfect. Jody bit at Ellen’s lips as she moaned.

“Bobby – more… there… there… ahh!” Ellen called out as she orgasmed from Bobby’s fingers manipulating her g-spot.

She could hear Bobby chuckling lightly behind her and the sound of him using her slick to jack himself off behind her. His breath quickened in moments and he leant against Ellen for support as his own orgasm crashed over him.

Ellen was still teasing at Jody, relishing in the way her hips bucked underneath her and how she squirmed to get better friction for release.

“Stop teasin’ her,” Bobby said between heavy, exhausted breaths – they weren’t as young as they used to be and playing those games really took it out of them all.

Ellen nodded and Jody’s eyes widened at the knowledge that she’d finally get release. Two fingers enter her swiftly, rubbing against the perfect spot and it wasn’t long until Jody was calling out Ellen’s name and grabbing for Bobby’s arm to squeeze as she rode out her orgasm. Ellen didn’t stop pumping her fingers into Jody’s cunt though and another orgasm shivered its way from Jody’s body.

She deserved it after the length of time Ellen made her wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
